Vieux souvenirs
by Alessa Da Venezia
Summary: TRADUCTION. Les vieux souvenirs sont douloureux. C'est ce que Percy a découvert longtemps après. Maintenant, en tant que dieu, il va revivre son pire souvenir, en rendant visite à Luke dans sa cellule de prison.


Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir ! 'Fin peu importe !

Je vous propose ici la traduction d'une fic d'une auteur anglaise **Goddess of the Multiverses**, s'intitulant Old Memories. Tout le mérite lui reviens, et bien entendu, la fic lui appartiens entièrement !

C'est un UA. Percy a accepté l'immortalité quand Zeus lui offrit, mettant ainsi fin à toute chance d'être avec Annabeth. Luke n'est pas mort, mais est emprisonné et Zeus a décidé de son sort. Ceci est la visite de Percy à Luke dans sa prison. 

C'est un OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé, j'ai donc souhaité le partager avec d'autres personnes. J'espère vraiment que vous accrocherez parce que c'est ma première traduction. C'est même le premier truc que je poste ici. J'ai un peu peur du coup...

Et donc, je vous souhaite un agréable moment !

* * *

**Vieux souvenirs**

Ils sont plus douloureux quand on se les remémores

_"Allez Percy ! " le blond chantait, attrapant le Fils de Poséidon. «Tu viens juste d'être réclamé par le Dieu de la Mer! Putain, sois excité et viens célébrer ça avec moi!"_

_Même si le jeune sang-mêlé savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de traîner avec le garçon plus âgé, il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à Luke. "D'accord..." dit Percy timidement._

_Luke Castellan sourit, saisissant le bras de Percy, et mettant un sac sur son épaule. Il tira le Fils aux yeux verts de Poséidon vers les bois, s'arrêtant à un endroit près de la crique. Comme Luke s'assit, Percy regarda autour de lui. Pendant une minute, il était confus, puis il comprit pourquoi il reconnaissait cet endroit._

_«C'est là que j'ai brisé la lance de Clarisse à Capture-L'étendard», déclara le sang-mêlé tout en s'asseyant à côté de Luke._

_Le blond ouvrit une canette et haussa les épaules. «J'avais pas remarqué" dit-il avant de remettre la canette à Percy. "Vas-y bois."_

_L'enfant de douze ans prit la canette il avait reconnu l'odeur dès que le plus âgé l'avait ouverte. Elle ressemblait à l'odeur de son - qui est en fait celui de sa mère - appartement. «Je ne bois pas d'alcool», déclara t-il, la rendant à son ami blond._

_Luke soupira, mais reprit la canette et en tira une autre, rouge, de son sac. "J'aurais dû savoir que tu es plutôt du style sainte-nitouche," il secoua la tête, déçu. Il prit une gorgée de la bière puis jeta la canette rouge à Percy. «Prends un Coca alors."_

_«Merci», murmura le Fils de Poséidon. Il ouvrit la canette, seulement pour voir la boisson caféinée pulvériser à son visage. Les yeux du blond étaient remplis d'amusement tandis qu'il retombait sur le sol de la forêt, riant en se tenant le ventre. «Très drôle," Percy leva les yeux, s'asseyant sur le sol. «Maintenant, ma journée est ruinée Luke."_

_Le blond a simplement rit, roulant sur le côté. "Ne sois pas comme ça Perce," sourit-il. Le sang-mêlé aux yeux verts tourna la tête, prenant soin d'éviter les yeux bleus. Luke soupira. Il roula encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs. "S'il te plaît ne sois pas comme ça ?" Le blonde retroussa sa lèvre, faisant la moue._

_Les yeux verts rencontrèrent leurs homologues bleus et Percy ne pouvait pas cesser de les regarder. C'était comme si deux morceaux du ciel avaient été placés dans ces yeux, pensa le Fils de Poséidon. "Euh... » dit-il, sentant une chaleur sans nom se diffuser dans l'intégralité de son corps, et affluée à un endroit particulier dans son pantalon. L'enfant de douze ans était perdu, ne s'étant jamais senti de cette façon auparavant._

_Luke sourit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux ébènes de Percy. « Y a t-il quelque chose que tu aimes, petit poisson ?" Gloussa l'adolescent plus âgé. Il se pencha et lécha le soda caféiné sur la joue du plus jeune._

_"L-Luke," bégaya Percy. Il sentit la langue de Luc descendre vers son cou. "Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "_

_«Je nettoie le coca qui t'as malencontreusement giclé dessus,» rit-il. Les mains de l'aîné caressaient les côtes, les hanches de Percy, descendant toujours plus bas et ne s'arrêtant que pour frotter l'avant du pantalon de sa délicieuse victime. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune, que le garçon tenta d'arrêter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Tu aimes ça ?"_

_"S'il te plaît arrêtes...», supplia Percy. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était une erreur. Ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il aimait la sensation de la langue de Luke sur sa peau ou les mains du blond en train de le caresser comme ça. Le Fils de Poséidon avait le sentiment que le Fils d'Hermès faisait cela pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. "Ce n'est pas bien Luke."_

_Le Fils d'Hermès mordit le cou de son ami, le faisant pousser un cri étranglé. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, les yeux bleus se levèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent ceux verts de Percy. "Que dirais tu de vivre un peu ?" Luke demanda, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune._

_Percy lutta et lutta, jusqu'à ce que l'écrasant plaisir submerge ses sens, et encore une fois, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Les mains de Luke avaient trouvées leur chemin vers son jean, le déboutonnant et glissant sa main à l'intérieur. "C'est...bon." Percy haleta, même s'il ne voulait pas ça._

_"Content de l'entendre" Luke sourit, retirant ses mains. «Je vais te faire sentir encore mieux que ça ce soir, sois patient."_

Je poussa un profond soupir au souvenir. C'était comme si j'étais directement frappé dans l'intestin. C'était, sans aucun doute, le pire souvenir de ma vie mortelle. C'était encore pire que de savoir que cet idiot de Gabe avait frappé ma mère. Le souvenir de la trahison de ce bâtard me donne encore des cauchemars.

Je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant, cependant. Je ne laisserai jamais ce traître de fils d'Hermès me blesser à nouveau. Maintenant, je suis le dieu des sang-mêlés et des marées, et je ne laisserai pas d'autres héros être trahis de la même manière que moi.

"Est-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça Percy ?" Mon père demanda. Je tourna la tête et vis qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur de la prison où ils gardaient le traître en question.

Je hochai la tête. "Je vais bien", dis-je alors que je lui offris un sourire. Mon père hocha la tête et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une brise marine. Je soupira, si seulement mon père connaissait toute la vérité. Pour Poseidon, je détestais Luke parce qu'il a essayé de tuer mes amis et ma "famille", si on peut appeler les Olympiens ainsi. Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais douze ans en réalité personne d'autre que moi et ce connard ne le sais.

Mordant ma lèvre, je poussai la porte et la laissa claquer derrière moi. Mes pieds frappaient contre le béton, ne faisant pourtant que très peu de bruit. Je m'arrêtai devant une cellule sécurisée par des barreaux en métal en provenance directe du Tartare. Ils étaient assez puissant pour retenir des dieux, et même si ce n'était pas nécessaire pour ce prisonnier, Zeus voulait s'assurer qu'aucun problème ne surviendrait. Le Roi des Dieux est beaucoup trop prévenant.

Le prisonnier ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque je m'arrêta, appuyé contre le mur en face de la cellule. Je me demandais s'il m'entendait, pendant une seconde, puis je me rappelai ce qu'il m'avait dit à bord du Princesse Andromède, lorsque Beckendorf est mort. _'Je peux toujours te sentir venir Percy'_ avait-il murmuré _'Peu importe la façon don tu es silencieux'_. C'est alors que je savais qu'il était en train de m'ignorer.

"Ne m'énerve pas Luke," Grondai-je. Il ne réagit pas. «Nous nous connaissons parfaitement tous les deux et tu sais que je suis ici."

Le blond leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. Pour la première fois en un an, je voyais Luke avec ces yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. "Deux morceaux de ciel..." murmurai-je à moi-même, me souvenant de mes pensées d'autrefois. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps, et j'avais bientôt mes yeux tournés vers mes pieds.

Le Fils d'Hermès me fit un sourire narquois. "J'ai déjà entendu quelqu'un dire ça avant," rit-il, se mettant debout et marchant vers les barreaux. "J'ai entendu dire que tu es un dieu maintenant. De quoi ce vieux Zeus t'as t-il fait Dieu ? » Il s'appuya contre les barreaux, en me souriant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Très bien Luke, je vais jouer à ton petit jeu. « Le Dieu des marées et des demi-dieux», répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "J'aurais dû m'attendre à ça», le blond haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, ton père t'as donné quelque chose à voir avec l'océan, afin que tu sois toujours connecté à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Roi t'as donné quelque chose avec quoi tu es bon, les sang-mêlés. Joli."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça Luke," dis-je, déplaçant mes yeux pour regarder dans les siens. «J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir comment tu vas mourir."

Son corps ne réagit pas, mais son teint était livide. "...Comment je vais mourir ?" La voix de Luke était fissurée et incertaine.

"Tu es enfin effrayé ?" Je ris. Quand Luc n'avait toujours rien dit, je continuais. "Zeus a décidé que ta mort doit être douloureuse, donc il va te couper la tête." Je lui expliquai alors. "Hera s'est énervée, et Zeus a demandé à Ares de le faire. Et tu sais combien Ares t'aimes." Je laissais un sourire narquois, semblable au sien, envahir mon visage. "Ne t'inquiètes pas cependant, je serais aux premières loges. Mes yeux seront la dernière chose que tu verras."

Le corps de Luke a finalement commencé à enregistrer ce qui allait se passer. Ses genoux tremblés, ne le soutenant plus et il tomba au sol. Il serra ses genoux, cachant sa tête entre eux. "Merde !" Il cria, presque au bord des larmes. «Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser comme ça Percy !" Le Fils d'Hermès leva la tête et attendit jusqu'à ce que mes yeux regardaient dans les profondeurs bleues. "Tu n'es pas censé être comme ça !", avait-il dit, "Tu es censé être gentil, loyal et prendre soin de tes amis. Je savais que j'allais mourir un jour, mais je me suis promis que je ne te laisserais pas descendre avec moi. "

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux du garçon presque brisé en face de moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi vulnérable. Quelque chose dans ma poitrine me donna envie d'entrer dans la cellule et de le tenir, lui dire qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Mon cerveau avait toutefois décidé d'obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin.

«J'avais douze ans Luke," j'avais à peine chuchoté. "J'avais dis non. Bien sûr, je t'avais donné des signes que je le voulais, mais au final j'avais quand même dis non !" Je pouvais sentir les larmes tomber de mes yeux. «Tu m'as violé Luke," ma voix se brisa. Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Les larmes roulaient librement sur le visage de Luke, mais je connaissais la réalité. Elles étaient fausses.

«Je suis désolé Percy," avait-il chuchoté. «Je voudrais te dire que je le regrette, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir montrer combien je t'aime."

"Ne verse pas de fausses larmes avec moi."

Luke me regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ça n'en est pas", il se leva, se tenant à au moins un pied, sinon plus, de moi. «Demandes à Aphrodite. Elle te diras exactement ce que je ressens pour toi."

C'est alors que je me perdis dans les piscines bleues à nouveau. "Je ne peux pas te croire», lui avais-je dit. «Je suis désolé Luke, mais si je te crois alors j'ai tout perdu. Ce que tu m'a fait m'a rendu plus fort, ça m'a donné envie de me battre pour bien des choses, mais je refuse de te croire."

«Embrasse-moi», disait-il, "Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose." Je détournais les yeux.

Je secouais la tête: «Je ne peux pas faire ça Luke."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

«Tu sais pourquoi !" Je craquai, mes yeux remontant au niveau des siens. "Tu sais que si je t'embrasse, je me perdrai dans mes émotions, je ne serai pas capable de faire ce qui est juste."

Luke passa sa tête à travers les barreaux. "Laisse-moi mourir heureux Perce," supplia t-il. "Embrasse-moi et je mourrai heureux."

Comme je le regardais je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas refuser la dernière demande de Luke. "Très bien." Je fis un pas en avant. «Je vais t'embrasser une dernière fois, et je m'en vais."

"D'accord."

Je me pencha vers l'avant et appuya mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me perdis une fois de plus lorsque sa main passa à travers les barreaux et glissa dans mes cheveux. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche, explorant chaque petite chose présente, comme il l'avait fait il y a tant d'années. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je gémis dans sa bouche, appréciant son goût.

Le blond recula un peu. "Maintenant, regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose," murmura t-il, rencontrant mes yeux.

"Je ne peux pas," lui avais-je dit à bout de souffle, conservant le contact visuel. "Je t'aime Luke." Je laissai courir mes mains hésitantes dans ses cheveux blonds courts. "Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux. Je les aimais bien avant."

"Quoi ?"

Je souris. «Tu seras dans ma chambre plus tard," dis-je, regardant toujours dans ses yeux. «Je ne te pardonnes pas pour ce que tu m'as fait Luke, mais cela signifie que tu devras te faire pardonner."

«Est-tu en train de dire que je vais être ton esclave sexuel ?" Il demanda, une petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus ciel.

«C'est exactement ce que je dis," je riais. «Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois convaincre le Roi des Dieux que je suis en mesure de te torturer plus que la mort ne le peux». Je reculais et commençais à partir.

«Je t'aime Percy Jackson," cria t-il.

Je m'arrêtai. "Je sais," Un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage. "Je sais."

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction tout autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à vous la faire partager.

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review ; d'une part ça fait plaisir et, d'autre part j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma traduction.

Sur ce, bonne soirée et à bientôt lecteurs de mon cœur !


End file.
